<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime by JustBeStill (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096377">Bedtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill'>JustBeStill (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, M/M, Swearing, mentions of school, watching tv late at night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic has to go to bed, but he doesn’t like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom glanced at the clock and turned off the TV. “Alright, buddy, I think its time to get ready for bed.”</p><p>Sonic stared at him in disbelief. “What? But we didn’t even finish the episode! I wanna know if Rick finds Terminus!”</p><p>“We can watch it tomorrow, okay? Besides, you have school in the morning, and its already past ten.”</p><p>“But I don’t wanna go to bed. I wanna watch The Walking Dead!” Sonic argued. “It’s the best show ever right now!”</p><p>Tom pointed upstairs. “Bed.”</p><p>“God dammit,” Sonic muttered under his breath.</p><p>“And we don’t swear in this house!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m thinking of writing a much longer story with these two. It’ll be very dirty, and I wouldn’t hold back any punches. Is anyone interested in reading something like that from me? Let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>